GunHo
by Opal363
Summary: Everyone loves K, maybe its because of his method of getting work done! Its just a gun toting good story


Title: Gun-Ho Author: Opal Anime: Gravitation Pairings: None Warnings: Better do what K says! ^_~ Disclaimers: I do not own Gravitation, and I never will, I make no money; I am a poor college kid.very, very poor, please do not sue this Otaku! *bows* thank you Notes: If you have seen Gravitation then you will understand. For those that haven't I strongly suggest you find it on-line and down load it at once *wink*.  
  
Gun-Ho The tall blond man sat humbly at the table, not once did he turn his eyes up. Focused intently on the small firearm in his hands. He ran a soft white cloth across the barrel, making it reflect a perfect shine. Carefully he set that one down, and picked up another one. This one was a medium sized pistol, sleek silver glistening in the dull florescent light of the room. Staring at with a careful eye, he smirked when he saw his own perfect reflection in it. Pushing back his thick, blond, bangs, he went over each set to make sure that all of it was looking as it had the day he brought it. Settling that one down on the table next to the first one, he pulled out another one, this time it was a bigger. Slowly he began the cleaning process, taking out each of the deadly steal bullets, and cleaning the barrel. When he could produce sharp shards of light to bounce off of the gun he smiled with satisfaction, and set it on the table. The next gun was a sniper rifle, long, and deadly. Whistling, the tall blond continued to wipe and scrub it clean, as well as the scope on the top. As soon as the sniper rifle was cleaned off he pulled out a bigger weapon, one that could cause mass destruction, a saw-off shotgun.  
"I'm sorry K! I'm sorry. We'll finish the recordings today!" Shuichi squeaked, his pink bangs dropping down to conceal his fear, and disappointment.  
"Yes K, we will go and finish it right now as a matter of fact!" Hiro added, getting up and grabbing Shuichi and Fuu-chan with him, a large bead of sweat rolling off his temple. "Shu-chan can play with Yuki later, got ya!" He hollered as they took off down the hall. K smiled and settled back down in his chair and began to pack away his precious arsenal.  
"It takes so much to get the answer I want, which is the right answer. Bunch of slackers they can be." He smiled softly to himself. "But they will make it to the top as long as I have these puppies to show off. I guess I have to be gun-toting to get them to work harder." He patted the sniper rifle with love.  
  
Owari  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: Dropped Author: Opal Anime: Trigun Warnings: No one comes between Vash and his food Disclaimers: I own nothing! I get paid with Nothing, I am broke...very poor, please don't sue me!  
  
Dropped  
  
"Vash the Stampede! We finally have you in our grasp." A large man spat, holding onto a huge rifle. " We need this money, and you're the ticket to that $$60 billion. The tall gunman looked at his capturer, and went back to his food. "Are you deaf! Get up and let's go!" The man was shaking from the fact that he was going to bring in one of the worlds deadliest men. But the man in the large red trench coat continued to eat his food as if nothing were happening. "Die Vash!" The man screamed, firing his rifle. The bullet whizzed through the air, screaming with promise of pain. The next few moments although happened in a matter of minutes, dragged on for what seemed like hours to the people in the small building. Heartbeat after agonizing heartbeat, the bullet cut through the air, its target locked. Ice blue eyes focused on the fresh donut in his hand. The metallic bullet shone deadly, as it ripped into the soft flesh of the Humanoid Typhoon's prized donut, knocking it to the grimy floor. Vash looked down to see the now ruined donut lying on the floor now inedible. Cold eyes flashed towards the donut's killer, his lips drawn down into a hard frown. Slowly the blond man got up, his red leather trench coat billowed in the mysterious breeze that entered the small saloon. Pushing the sun yellow sunglasses further up on the ridge of his nose, Vash the Stampede glared at the man who had shot at him, and knocked his precious treat from his hand. Sinking his hand into his pocket he slowly began to take out the one thing his would be capturer feared the most. A large, very accurate, silver gun, and not just any gun, Vash the Stampede's gun! Slowly the man tried to reverse his steps and leave, but his legs gave out on him and before he knew it the Vash stood over him. He was sure that Vash was searching his soul, even through the bright yellow glasses that slowly slid down the ridge of his nose.  
"You made me drop my donut!" Blue eyes pierced into the other man's scared gray ones. Suddenly the man towering over him smiled. "So will you buy me a new one? It's not everyday I get great food like this!" His soft voice asked a little embarrassed and shy. "Pleeeeease!" Vash's smile never faded.  
Five minutes later a man bolted out of the saloon, not once looking back. Inside Vash drooled over the heap of donuts that were given to him from a man who wanted the bounty on his head.  
"What a nice guy! Too bad he ran out on me like that!" Vash pushed in one of the tasty treats into his mouth after another. Suddenly looking down he saw the one he lost. Picking up a napkin he placed it over the only one he couldn't eat. "You fought brave little one! I'm sorry it had to end like this." OWARI *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lil' weird I know. But hey it's my first Trigun fic! C&C is welcome ^__^ 


End file.
